


Morning Glory

by Sandoz (Sandoz_Iscariot17)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Family, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandoz_Iscariot17/pseuds/Sandoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Images from Simon's childhood: honeysuckle, hot summer evenings, and morning glories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Firefly and its characters are the property of Joss Whedon.

They play along the edges of the garden, all bare feet and sticky hands. Simon speaks in imaginary languages and River pulls the petals off flowers. River lets a drop of honeysuckle fall on her finger and then presses it to Simon’s lips.

River loves the morning glories that creep up the walls of their estate; they’re blue and pink, like colors melting into the sunset.

“I wish we had never planted them,” Mother says on the veranda, fanning herself in the sweltering evening.

Pulling Simon close, River whispers, “But they’re us.” She points to a morning glory curling up the trellis. “You’re the pole, I’m the vine.”


End file.
